


Raureif

by DawiLDanger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawiLDanger/pseuds/DawiLDanger
Summary: Albus Dumbledore hat vielleicht als Lehrer Karriere gemacht, doch hat er mittlerweile mit der Tatsache abgeschlossen, bis ans Ende seines Lebens mit bestenfalls Büchern als Gesellschaft alleine zu bleiben. Doch dann entdeckt er einen neuen Buchladen mit sympathischen Inhaber ...





	1. Chapter 1

Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an sämtlichen vorkommenden Charakteren des Originals

 

Raureif

 

Er war in Gedanken gewesen – das war ihm früher eigentlich nicht oft passiert, aber in der letzten Zeit hatte er sich doch dabei ertappt, dass er oft abschweifte, sich teils sogar Tagträumen hingab, in denen er sich ein wesentlich spannenderes Leben als sein eigenes erträumte.  
Er hatte Karriere gemacht, freilich, und es gab sicherlich wesentlich schlechteres als das Lehrerdasein an einer renommierten Zauberschule, wie er mittlerweile erkannt hatte – und doch, oft stellte er sich vor, dass alles anders gekommen sei, dass er reiste, neue Plätze und Leute traf, andere Bräuche und Kulturen kennenlernte, fremdartige magische Rituale - 

In diesem Moment spürte er den schmerzhaften Kontakt mit einer knochigen, menschlichen Schulter, hörte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei und dann das dumpfe Poltern, als der hohe Stapel Bücher zu Boden fiel, den der junge Mann mit den strubbeligen dunklen Haaren auf dem Arm getragen hatte.

„Ich … es tut mir leid“, stammelte der Zauberer, dessen Name Albus Dumbledore lautete, hastig, schalt sich innerlich für seine eigene Torheit, während sein Gegenüber leise fluchte, ihm dann ein verlegenes Lächeln schenkte, so als erwarte er Missbilligung für diesen verbalen Ausfall, bevor er sich anschickte, die Bücher wieder aufzuheben.  
„Warten Sie, ich mache das“, entgegen sonstiger magischer, den Alltag erleichternder Gewohnheiten ging Albus in die Knie, begann die restlichen Bücher aufzuheben. Als er nach dem letzten griff, berührten sich ihre Hände für eine Sekunde – dann zog sein Gegenüber hastig seine blasse, von Sommersprossen überzogene Hand wieder zurück.  
„Es tut mir leid“, Albus war sich gar nicht sicher, wofür er sich gerade so hastig entschuldigte – für die Bücher, die den Sturz offenbar ohne Schaden überstanden hatten oder aber für die flüchtige Berührung, die nur wenige Sekunden gedauert hatte und wohl kaum als verfänglich oder am Ende gar unsittlich betrachtet werden konnte. 

„Schon gut“, sein Gegenüber schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln aus hellbraunen Augen, die von einem Kranz hauchfeiner Fältchen umringt waren, obwohl er bestenfalls im selben Alter wie Albus sein mochte, eher sogar jünger, und sie hinter den dicken Gläsern einer Brille mit Horngestell verborgen waren. „Ich habe selbst nicht aufgepasst und all die losen Bodenbretter hier sind mehr als nur Stolperfallen.“

Der Zauberer nickte verstehend, denn der kleine Laden war mehr als nur baufällig, darüber konnte auch die jeden Bücherwurm einladende Atmosphäre mit diversen, nicht zueinander passenden, dennoch bequem aussehenden Sesseln und den hohen Regalen voller zum Stöbern einladenden Büchern nicht hinwegtäuschen.  
Das Geschäft hatte seit längerem leer gestanden, er war davon ausgegangen, dass man es irgendwann abreißen und ein neues Gebäude dort platzieren würde, doch stattdessen hatte dieser kleine Buchladen hier aufgemacht, der sich deutlich von den größeren der Winkelgasse unterschied. In deren modernen Geschäftsräumen war immer ein geschäftiges Treiben, die neusten magischen Werke waren aufgebaut und es gab teils sogar Signierstunden mit den oft leider eher überheblichen Autoren, während dieser Laden hier kaum wie ein Geschäft wirkte, eher wie die private Bibliothek eines einzelnen Zauberers, der sein Leben mit der Suche und dem Sammeln all dieser Werke hier verbracht hatte.  
Hier gab es eindeutig keine Bestseller, dafür Bücher, die handgebunden aussahen oder so, als seien sie mindestens dreimal so alt wie der junge Mann, der nun nachdenklich auf den eindeutig schweren Bücherstapel in seinen Händen hinabsah, so als wisse er nicht, was er sagen solle.

„Sie sollten sie vielleicht reparieren“, schlug Albus geistesabwesend vor, einfach nur um etwas zu sagen, da ihm keine brauchbaren Worte einfallen wollten, die Konversation am Leben zu halten. Er war ganz sicher kein Dummkopf, wenn man seine Abschlussnoten und Zeugnisse betrachtete, dann eher das Gegenteil, aber er hatte das absurde Gefühl, dass all seine Schulweisheiten diesen jungen Zauberer ganz sicher nicht interessieren würden, der in der magischen Fantasiewelt all dieser Bücher hier zu leben schien. 

„Ich habe für so etwas kein Talent“, lautete die freundliche Antwort, wobei der junge Mann dabei verlegen lächelte, so als sei das etwas, wofür man sich schämen müsse – dass sein Gegenüber von Heimwerkerzaubern genauso wenig Ahnung hatte, dies konnte er schließlich schlecht ahnen. „Und na ja, momentan läuft alles hier noch eher schleppend, daher kann ich mir auch gerade keinen Handwerker leisten.“ Er zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern, so als sei er überzeugt, dass das nur eine temporäre Problematik sein würde. 

„Das wird sicher noch. Ich meine, der Laden ist doch erst recht neu, oder?“, Albus hatte ihn jedenfalls noch bewusst nie wahr genommen, aber er kam auch recht selten ins Dorf, da ihn dort ohnehin nichts sonderlich lockte. Für die Schüler mochte es einiges an Unterhaltung geben, selbst wenn es nur der ortsansässige Süßigkeitenladen war, aber für Erwachsene war das Dorf letztendlich nichts als tiefste Provinz voller Klatsch, Tratsch und kleinbürgerlichem Denken – und nichts davon schien ihm sonderlich reizvoll.  
Seine knapp bemessene Freizeit verbrachte er daher mittlerweile meist über Büchern oder dem Schreiben wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten – und wenn diese ihn nicht fesseln konnten, dann bevorzugte er einsame Spaziergänge, da es einfach kein menschliches Lebewesen zu geben schien, mit dem er sich austauschen konnte. Seine Kollegen waren um Unlängen älter und schienen aus einer komplett anderen Zeit zu kommen – er schaffte es kaum, beruflich mit ihnen auszukommen, da sie ganz andere pädagogische Werte vertraten, die ihm meist mehr als nur vorsinnflutlich vorkamen. Und die Schüler, sie waren großenteils eben Kinder. Die älteren suchten zwar sein Gespräch, aber er blieb eben doch ihr Lehrer, den sie um Rat baten und es war nicht das Gleiche, wie einfach mit einem Freund zu sprechen. 

Eigentlich hatte er sich heute nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten wollen, doch da ein herbstlicher Nebel die Wälder zu einem undurchdringlichen Dschungel hatte werden lassen, hatte er sich spontan entschieden, stattdessen einen Schlenker übers Dorf zu machen, da er ohnehin noch neue Schreibfedern benötigte. Dabei war sein Blick dann auf den kleinen Buchladen gefallen, der sich in der Nähe des Schreibwarengeschäfts befand. Er war sich albern vorgekommen, nur durch die beschlagenen Scheiben nach drinnen zu blicken und schließlich war es nicht nur seine Neugierde, sondern auch der plötzlich einsetzende Regen gewesen, der ihn hineingelockt hatte. 

Er besaß einen großen Stapel noch ungelesener Bücher und notfalls gab es auch noch die gut sortiere Schulbücherei, doch der Laden schien praktisch aus Schätzen zu bestehen, die es zu entdecken lohnte.  
„Perlen vor die Säue in diesem hinterwäldlerischen Kaff“, wie er resigniert bei sich dachte – vermutlich hatte der Buchhändler das auch schon bemerkt, wie er schätzte. 

„Ich bin seit einem Monat hier“, antwortete dieser nun auf seine Frage von eben. „Es wird sicher eine Weile dauern“, fügte er mit ungebrochenem Enthusiasmus des Jungunternehmers hinzu, „und es ist ganz sicher nicht die Winkelgasse, aber es ist ein Anfang.“

Daran gab es nichts auszusetzen, noch nicht einmal, wenn man wie Albus eher Realist war.  
„Dieses Dorf kann einen Buchladen brauchen“, nun, eher einen für Schundromane, Liebesschnulzen und Kreuzworträtselhefte, aber das konnte er ihm jetzt schlecht sagen.

„Nicht wahr?“, der Buchhändler nickte euphorisch. „Mit Ihnen eingerechnet sind leider bisher nur fünf Leute hier gewesen, wovon einer davon ein Kobold war, der sich in der Tür geirrt hatte und dachte, das hier sei eine Besenwerkstatt“, er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Sehe ich etwa wie jemand aus, der irgendetwas reparieren könnte? Ich lasse sogar Teewasser überkochen, wie sollte ich da Besen reparieren?“ Er lachte. „Ich plappere zu viel, oder? Es liegt vermutlich wirklich an den fehlenden Kunden, dass ich mich praktisch auf jeden stürze, der sich hier hereinwagt.“ Er räusperte sich, rückte seine Brille zurecht, die eindeutig kein Zierwerk war, sondern eindeutig ein notwendiges Hilfsmittel. „Und eh, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt -“, er nannte ihm seinen Namen, sodass der Zauberer erfuhr, dass sein Vorname Rufus lautete – seinen Nachnamen kannte er bereits vom Schild an der Ladentür. Dann fügte er fast schon eine Spur zu hastig hinzu, „Und eh, ich will Sie nicht aufhalten -“

„Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore“, erwiderte der Zauberer und ergänzte dann ebenso hastig, „Und das tun Sie doch nicht.“ Er räusperte sich, schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Außerdem regnet es draußen ohnehin gerade ziemlich.“

„Oh“, sein Gegenüber wand überrascht den Kopf in Richtung der Fensterscheiben, gegen die gerade schwere Regentropfen prasselten – es war ihm wohl tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen, dass es regnete, stellte der junge Zauberer mit Amüsement fest. Seiner neuen Bekanntschaft schien teils in ihrer eigenen Welt zu leben, was auch erklärte, das ihm all die Widrigkeiten und Hindernisse nichts auszumachen schienen und er es offenbar für eine gelungene Idee hielt, in einem piefigen Dorf am matschigen Ende der Welt einen Buchladen zu eröffnen.  
„Ich habe gerade die Regale eingeräumt und dabei völlig die Zeit vergessen“, Rufus lachte, fluchte dann leise, als ihm etwas einzufallen schien. „Und eigentlich wollte ich vorhin eine Tasse Tee trinken. Ich würde Ihnen gerne eine anbieten, aber das war vor einer halben Stunde und vermutlich gibt es jetzt nur noch bittere, eiskalte Brühe.“ 

„Das wäre wunderbar!“, antwortete Albus ohne zu Zögern und meinte es völlig ehrlich. Hätte er ihm Bubotublereiter mit Sahne angeboten, er hätte Ja gesagt. 

Rufus starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Ich könnte auch frischen Tee machen“, schlug er vor, so wie ein Mann, der gerade eine bahnbrechende Erkenntnis gemacht hat. 

„Noch besser“, Albus schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich liebe Tee!“  
Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich gerade trotz Studiums an der Merlin Universität, das er mit Bestnoten bestanden hatte, mehreren Jahren als Lehrer und der Gewissheit, kein Dummkopf zu sein, sich gerade dennoch wie einer verhielt. Er war sich nicht sicher, woran es lag, dass er sich plötzlich so linkisch verhielt – aber der Buchhändler schien es zum Glück gar nicht zu bemerken, wirkte von seiner Aussage viel eher hingerissen. 

„Ich mag Tee auch ziemlich gerne“, stimmte Rufus zu. „Auch wenn ich ziemlich schlecht darin bin, welchen zu kochen. Vermutlich werden Sie denken, ich wollte Sie vergiften“, er schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, war sich der Schande durchaus bewusst, nicht in der Lage zu sein, das Nationalgetränk ordnungsgemäß zuzubereiten. 

„Zaubertränke sind auch nicht gerade meine Stärke“, erwiderte sein Gegenüber leicht dahin. „Fand ich schon während meiner Schulzeit immer etwas gruselig, wenn ich ehrlich sein darf.“

Der Buchhändler nickte verstehend, schien plötzlich etwas niedergeschlagen, so kam es Albus vor. 

„Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, die meisten kommen auch ohne Zaubertränke gut durchs Leben“, er lächelte aufmunternd. „Also ich kann von mir behaupten, dass mich seit meiner ZAGs niemand mehr gefragt hat, wie man einen Vielsafttrank braut“, er sah auf den Ärmel seines abgetragenen Jacketts hinab, „Mit Tee ist das freilich eine andere Sache.“

„Ich habe das nie gelernt“, brach es aus dem Buchhändler hervor, doch sofort danach biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, so als wolle er seine Worte zurücknehmen und seine blassen Wangen röteten sich verlegen. 

„Tee zu machen?“, der Zauberer sah ihn verblüfft an. „Na ja, das ist doch eigentlich ziemlich selbsterklärend, dachte ich immer, auch wenn es in gewisser Weise natürlich wie Drachenzucht ist - manche haben ein Händchen dafür, andere eben nicht.“

„Das stimmt“, Rufus nickte, wobei seine Brille ihm wieder den schmalen, sommersprossigen Nasenrücken hinab rutschte, schien sichtlich erleichtert über die Möglichkeit eines Themenwechsels. „Ich habe das dann wohl nicht. Und Drachen“, er zog eine Grimasse, „Ich schätze, dass ich mit denen auch nicht sonderlich gut wäre.“ Stattdessen hüpfte nun eine kleine Katze mit getigertem Fell von einem der Sessel, miaute anklagend – Albus hatte sie bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt, obwohl sie wohl die ganze Zeit dort gelegen und geschlafen haben musste.  
„Nein, ich lege mir schon keinen Hausdrachen zu, mach dir keine Sorgen“, versicherte der Buchhändler lachend, streichelte den Kopf des Tieres, das ihm selig schnurrend um die Beine strich. „Wenn Sie wirklich trotz all der Geständnisse noch immer Tee wollen“, er sah Albus fragend an, der so entschlossen nickte, dass es wirkte, als wolle ihm der Kopf gleich vom Hals fallen, „dann gehe ich jetzt mal welchen machen ...“ Er zögerte. „Sie könnten sich so lange weiter umsehen, wenn Sie möchten -“

„Ich könnte Ihnen aber auch helfen, damit Sie uns beide nicht zufällig vergiften“, der junge Zauberer schenkte ihm das gewinnendste Lächeln, das er vermochte – auf optische Schönheit konnte er bezogen auf seine eigene Person nicht zählen, da er wenn, dann einen eher eigenwilligen Charme ausstrahlte, wie man ihm schon gesagt hatte, aber hier verfehlte es tatsächlich seine Wirkung nicht.  
„Das klingt nach einem Plan, da ich eigentlich vorhatte, noch ein paar Jahre zu leben“, Rufus zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu, „Eigentlich wäre auch achtzig oder so ein nettes Alter, dachte ich mir. Vielleicht habe ich bis dahin den Laden hier sogar tatsächlich zum Laufen gebracht.“ Er öffnete eine Tür, die halb hinter einem der Regale verborgen war – sie führte zu einem reichlich steil und klapprig aussehenden Stiegenhaus. „Ich wohne über dem Laden“, erklärte er beiläufig, „Und eh, Vorsicht, stoßen Sie sich nicht den Kopf“, das war ein wohlgemeinter Ratschlag, denn die Decke im Treppenhaus war denkbar niedrig und Albus zusätzlich noch einige Zentimeter größer als der Buchhändler, dessen Kopf der Decke schon gefährlich nahe kam. 

Die Wohnung war kein bisschen düster wie ihr Zugang; sie war zwar klein und mindestens genauso verwinkelt wie der Laden, strahlte jedoch ebenfalls einen gewissen Charme aus, der von herumliegenden Büchern und einem Sammelsurium aus nicht zueinander passenden Möbeln unterstrichen wurde.  
Die Küche war ein Teil des Hauptraums, der durch einen Vorhang abgetrennt war – ansonsten gab es offenbar als zusätzliche Räume nur noch sein Schlafzimmer und das Bad – und bestand aus einem altmodisch wirkenden, verkratzten Herd, einer Spüle und einem verloren wirkenden Küchenschrank.  
„Ist nicht sonderlich groß“, der Buchhändler zuckte die Schultern; ihn selbst schien das nicht sonderlich zu bekümmern, aber er rechnete offenbar damit, dass sein Besucher es nicht billigte.  
„Um Tee zu kochen reicht es doch aus“, meinte Albus – mit etwas Magie würde nicht einmal der nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig wirkende Herd notwendig sein, so schätzte er.

Während Rufus den vorherigen Versuch, Tee zu machen weggoss, betrachtete der Zauberer ihn gedankenverloren, versuchte sich vorzustellen, was für ein Mensch sich wohl hinter diesem Wuschelkopf verbarg, was er wohl für Träume hatte, abgesehen von diesem verwinkelten kleinen Buchladen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, ihn näher zu sein … und ob er wohl Brausebonbons mochte.

„So, Sie dürfen“, Rufus hielt ihm die Teekanne hin, riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Ich meine, außer eh … das war ein Witz und ich hab ihn mal wieder nicht verstanden“, er zuckte die Schultern. „Kommt manchmal vor.“  
„Nein, nein“, beruhigte der Zauberer, nahm die Porzellankanne entgegen, positionierte sie vorsichtig auf der kleinen, schon von Geschirr überladenen Spüle. „Tee haben Sie da? Ich meine ja, es gibt genügend Sprüche, wie man direkt Tee erscheinen lassen kann, aber ich war nie ein Freund davon“, er schüttelte sich, „Ich bevorzuge die herkömmliche Art und Weise.“

„Natürlich“, der Buchhändler nickte, nahm eine Dose von einem reichlich wackelig aussehenden Brett an der Wand, reichte sie ihm, beobachtete dann gebannt, wie er mit einigen Zauberstabbewegungen Wasser zum Kochen brachte, dann dieses auf die Teeblätter goss.  
„So. Gar nicht so schwierig“, erläuterte Albus währenddessen, nahm dabei ohne es zu wollen den Tonfall an, den er stets wählte, wenn er seinen Schülern einen auf den ersten Blick schwierigeren Sachverhalt näher bringen wollte. „Mit etwas Übung könnten Sie das ganz sicher auch.“

Der Buchhändler lächelte, wenn auch mit einem deutlichen Hauch Bitterkeit. „Denke ich eher nicht“, er sah ihn nicht an, tat beschäftigt, zwei Teetassen zu spülen.  
„Ach was, das ist wirklich nicht so schwierig“, widersprach der Zauberer erstaunt, „Kommen Sie. Soll ich -?“  
„Nein!“, Rufus schüttelte so entschieden den Kopf, dass ihm fast die Brille von der Nase gefallen wäre, drehte sich um und sah Albus in die Augen. „Glauben Sie mir einfach, es geht nicht“, sagte er mit Nachdruck, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. 

Der Zauberer wollte sagen, dass das doch lächerlich sei - dann begriff er.  
„Oh“, sagte er geistreich, kam sich schlagartig furchtbar dumm und oberflächlich vor. „Ich wusste nicht -“

„Schon gut“, Rufus zuckte resigniert die Schultern, „Bitte kein Mitleid. Ich komme schon seit achtundzwanzig Jahren recht gut ohne Zauberei klar.“

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Mitleid habe?“, erwiderte Albus verdutzt – im Allgemeinen hielt er diese Art der Weltanschauung für reichlich antiquiert, die sein Gegenüber ihm hier unterstellte, auch wenn sie leider noch äußerst verbreitet war. Am besten gleich mit diesem Vorurteil aufräumen, so dachte er, ehe es zu noch mehr Missverständnissen kam. 

Der Blick des Buchhändlers gefror jedoch, da er aus dieser Aussage etwas ganz anderes herauszuhören glaubte. „Das heißt, Sie werden mir jetzt sagen, dass ich nichtmagischer Abschaum hier nichts verloren habe und mich lieber aus diesem reinblütigen Dorf davon scheren soll?“, fragte er tonlos.

„Nein!“, fuhr ihn der Zauberer mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Verzweiflung an. „Vielleicht will ich ja einfach nur nett sein? Vielleicht finde ich Sie ja wirklich nur ohne Hintergedanken sympathisch und es ist mir dabei völlig gleich, ob sie dreimilliarden ZAGs mit ohne Gleichen bestanden haben oder ob Sie nicht mal wissen, wie herum man einen Zauberstab hält?“

Das Gesicht des Buchhändlers verzog sich zu einem erleichterten Lächeln. „Also so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht mit mir“, er deutete auf den Zauberstab seines Gegenübers, „Das ist oben und das ist unten, schätze ich“, erläuterte er mit hörbarem Amüsement, „Zufrieden?“

Albus lachte. „Schon mal ein Anfang. Und ich glaube, so nicht-magisch wie Sie glauben sind Sie am Ende gar nicht.“

„Blödsinn“, erwiderte Rufus entschieden und mit doch etwas Resignation in der Stimme, dann ergriff er die Teekanne. „Also wenn Sie nach all den Missverständnissen und nach all den Dingen, die ich Ihnen an den Kopf geworfen habe noch immer mit mir Tee trinken wollen – ich schätze, jetzt dürfte er fertig sein.“

Der Zauberer nickte, hielt ihm eine der Tassen hin. „Mit Vergnügen.“


	2. Chapter 2

Die Zeit war schneller verflogen, als er gedacht hatte, stellte der Zauberer mit Bedauern fest – es war Zeit, zur Schule zurückzukehren, da er einigen Schülern der Abschlussklasse Nachhilfestunden in der Kunst der Verwandlung gab. Er war ein Mann, der sich an Vereinbarungen hielt, dennoch erfüllte es ihn mit Bedauern, seine neue Bekanntschaft verlassen zu müssen. 

Wenn ihn nicht alles trog, dann schien der Buchhändler auch bedauernd – es konnte jedoch auch sein, so dachte er bei sich, dass er über jede Art von Ablenkung froh war, hatte sich abgesehen von ihm an diesem Nachmittag schließlich kein einziger weiterer Kunde in den Laden verirrt. 

Wenn das so weiterging, wovon er leider ausging, dann würde der Laden sicher bald schließen müssen und … 

Die Vorstellung, seine neue Bekanntschaft könnte so rasch aus seinem Leben verschwinden, wie sie erschienen war, erfüllte ihn mit noch mehr Bedauern – er hatte zwar das Gefühl, kaum etwas über den anderen zu wissen, aber er fühlte sich dennoch seltsam zu ihm hingezogen.

Die einzige Person, für die er bisher so empfunden hatte, war eine andere Geschichte und auch der entscheidendste Grund, wieso er beschlossen hatte, dass es vielleicht besser sei, sich von tieferen Gefühlen fernzuhalten und einfach weiterzuleben.   
Bisher war ihm das recht gut gelungen, aber nun begann er, daran zu zweifeln, auch an der für ihn bisher unumstößlichen Tatsache, dass Männer wie er eben allein blieben - vielleicht auch nur deswegen, weil er immer wieder das Bild vor Augen hatte, wie der Buchhändler völlig selbstverständlich seine Katze im Arm gehalten, das Tier hinter den Ohren gekrault hatte, während sie zusammen Tee getrunken hatten.   
Er war so grundlos freundlich, voller Ideen und vor allem jemand, der an seine Ideen glaubte. 

Er war in seinem Leben noch nicht vielen nicht-magischen Personen begegnet, war er doch in einer reinen Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen, aber so sympathisch wie dieses Exemplar schien, war es ihm ein Rätsel, wie man Vorbehalte diesen gegenüber haben konnte.   
Rufus mochte vielleicht keine Zaubersprüche beherrschen, aber dieser ungebrochene Enthusiasmus, den er trotz aller Anfeindungen, denen nicht-magische Menschen ausgesetzt waren, ausstrahlte, war eine ganz besondere Art von Magie, so kam es dem Zauberer vor. 

Er war fast etwas erschrocken darüber, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, wenn er an seine neue Bekanntschaft dachte – denn er war sich nicht sicher, was diese von ihm dachte.   
Vielleicht hatte er wirklich nur nett zu dem einzigen potenziellen Kunden sein wollen, den sein kleiner Laden angelockt hatte, während er sich wie ein verliebter Teenager verhielt. 

„Verliebt“, brummelte er vor sich hin, schlang seinen Schal enger um sich, da der Herbstnebel ihn frösteln ließ. „Lächerlich.“ 

Und doch ertappte er sich bei der Überlegung, welche Zeit es wohl angemessen war verstreichen zu lassen, bis er den Buchladen wieder aufsuchte und wie er herausfinden konnte, ob der junge Mann ähnlich wie er empfand.


	3. Chapter 3

Er war ein erwachsener Mann und er hatte sich schon dutzende gute Gründe zurechtgelegt, wieso er wenige Tage später wieder den Buchladen aufsuchte – und doch, diese waren innerhalb von Sekunden verschwunden, nachdem die Ladentür sich hinter Albus geschlossen hatte.

Als er den Laden betrat, befand sich Rufus gerade auf einer mehr als nur wackelig aussehenden Holzleiter, räumte gerade etwas in die oberen Regale ein – er wirkte so vertieft in seine Tätigkeit, dass der Zauberer sich nicht sicher war, ob er etwas sagen oder lieber wieder gehen und später wiederkommen sollte. Doch während er darüber noch nachdachte, drehte der Mann sich zu ihm um – die Leiter wackelte dabei erneut gefährlich, aber das schien ihn nicht groß zu bekümmern, stattdessen balancierte er zusätzlich noch einen Stapel schwerer Bücher auf dem Arm, wobei eines davon neugierig nach seinem Hemdsärmel schnappte.

Erschrocken ließ Rufus die anderen los -

Albus war zwar noch immer wie gebannt, dennoch reagierte er in Sekundenschnelle und statt dass die Bücher polternd auf den Boden fielen, schwebten sie wie Vögel in der Luft, sammelten sich zu einem Stapel.

„Oh, eh, danke schön“, der Buchhändler lächelte, „Und schön Sie wiederzusehen natürlich auch.“ Er kletterte von der Leiter herunter, was den Zauberer doch erleichterte, denn er fürchtete, dass er es nicht würde bewerkstelligen können, ihn zusätzlich noch in der Luft schweben zu lassen, sollte er fallen.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits“, erwiderte Albus instinktiv, hoffte, dass er nicht errötete. „Und eh, was soll ich mit denen hier machen?“, er deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Bücher, die noch immer in der Luft herumschwebten.  
„Ach, stellen Sie sie einfach da drüben auf den Tisch“, antwortete Rufus woraufhin sie wenige Sekunden später mit einem sanften Poltern auf der Tischplatte aufsetzten. Nur das bissige Buch schien enttäuscht, klappte auf und zu und rutschte herum. Sein Besitzer runzelte die Stirn, ging dann in Richtung Tisch.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig“, warnte der Zauberer, doch zu seiner Überraschung schien seine, laut eigener Aussagen nicht-magische Bekanntschaft völlig geübt im Umgang mit magischen Büchern, kraulte freundschaftlich den Rücken des bissigen Werks, das daraufhin gehorsam zuklappte und sich wieder auf den Stapel legen ließ.  
„Guter Junge“, lobte er es, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Albus um. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es will nur Aufmerksamkeit“, er lachte verlegen. „Und wer kann es ihm verdenken, da außer Ihnen ohnehin nie jemand herkommt?“  
„Ich hatte für Sie gehofft, dass sich das ändert“, erwiderte der Zauberer, der noch immer fürchtete, seine neue Bekanntschaft könnte aufgrund mangelnden Interesses an dem Laden ihre Sachen packen und davonziehen.  
„Nun ja, das kann noch werden. Es ist schließlich gerade einmal zwei Tage her, seit Sie hier waren“, sagte Rufus trocken, wenn auch mit unverkennbarem Amüsement. Wollte er ihn etwa aufziehen? „Was hat Sie hierher zurückgezogen? Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, nach dem Sie suchen?“

Die Wahrheit, so dachte der Zauberer, konnte er ihm wohl schlecht sagen, auch wenn es ihm auf der Zunge lag, einfach zuzugeben, dass es sein Gegenüber selbst gewesen war.  
„Ach, eh“, er zermarterte sein plötzlich wie leergefegtes, sonst geradezu buchbesessenes Gehirn nach einem Titel, doch es wollte ihm kein sinnvoller einfallen, den es hier realistisch geben konnte. „Mir war nur langweilig und da dachte ich, ein neues Buch könnte mich vielleicht ablenken.“

Der Buchhändler nickte verstehend. „Wofür interessieren Sie sich denn?“, erkundigte er sich, strich dabei den hochgekrempelten Ärmel seines Hemdes glatt, rückte dann seine Brille zurecht, die wieder heruntergerutscht war, da sie einfach zu groß für seine Nase schien. „Ich meine … für welche Art von Literatur?“

Er hatte schon als Kind gerne gelesen, eigentlich jegliche Art von Buch, die nur lange genug verweilte und nicht einfach davon lief, so wie gewisse abenteuerlustige Werke dann und wann taten – und das sagte er nun auch Rufus, der zustimmend nickte.  
„Geht mir auch so“, erwiderte er. „In der Gesellschaft von Büchern habe ich mich schon immer am wohlsten gefühlt“, er brach ab, so als fürchte er, etwas Dummes gesagt zu haben. „Das klingt furchtbar falsch, nicht wahr?“  
„Nein“, Albus schüttelte den Kopf, „Offengestanden verstehe ich, was Sie meinen.“  
„Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, nirgends dazu zu gehören“, gestand der Buchhändler, „Meine Geschwister sind alle deutlich älter als ich und zudem alle Hexen und Zauberer. Nur bei mir ist wohl offenbar etwas schief gelaufen“, er zog eine Grimasse, „Meinen Eltern war das verständlicherweise wohl immer etwas unangenehm“, er stockte, fügte dann auf den fragenden Blick des Zauberers hinzu, „Aber sie haben es mich nie fühlen lassen. Ich schätze, vor allem ich selbst habe es mir immer schwer gemacht, nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass ich nicht wie die anderen war“, er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe mich lieber hinter Büchern verkrochen, statt nach draußen zu gehen ...“

„Was nicht unbedingt eine schlimme Sache sein muss“, widersprach Albus, von dem es tatsächlich ein Kindheitsportrait gab, wie er als Kleinkind neugierig in einem Buch herumblätterte, das größer als er selbst war. „Ich schätze, ich habe so viel Zeit hinter Büchern verbracht, bis ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, wusste ich gar nicht, wie Sonnenlicht aussieht.“ Er zwinkerte dem Buchhändler zu. „Und selbst da habe ich die Sonne nur auf dem Weg hin und dann später in den Ferien zurück gesehen.“

„Sieht man Ihnen nicht an“, Rufus streichelte beiläufig das bissige Buch, das unruhig mit den Zähnen geklappert hatte. „Sie sind aus einer Zaubererfamilie, nicht wahr?“  
Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Aber Sie doch auch?“, fügte er hinzu, wusste selbst nicht, was er damit eigentlich sagen wollte – er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es nicht wieder in den falschen Hals bekam.

„Meine Großmutter war auch keine Hexe und bei ihr bin ich später aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern dachten, es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ich etwas Abstand bekäme“, er kraulte nachdenklich den Rücken des Buches, das begeistert mit dem Deckel klapperte, „Und vielleicht war das am Ende gar nicht so falsch.“ Er sah nachdenklich auf seine Schuhe und den abgewetzten Fußboden hinab, hob dann wieder den Blick.  
„So, jetzt wissen Sie vermutlich so einiges über mich“, er sah Albus herausfordernd an, „Was ist mit Ihnen?“

„Mit mir?“, Albus sah ihn erstaunt an. Seine Biografie hielt er selbst offengestanden für recht langweilig, weswegen er sie nicht unbedingt gerne erzählte. Zudem, er fürchtete, dass es zwischen ihm und seinem Gegenüber eine Distanz schaffen könne, wenn er seine bilderbuchhafte Zaubererkarriere herunterleierte, die diesen am Ende vermutlich doch nicht interessierte.  
„Ja“, der Buchhändler nickte zustimmend, „Ich meine, wie soll ich denn das richtige Buch für Sie finden, wenn Sie mir gar nicht sagen wollen, was Sie interessieren könnte?“ Er legte den Kopf etwas schief, schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, so als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob die Frage nicht zu gewagt gewesen sei.

„Es ist … kompliziert“, entschied der Zauberer hastig, sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich die Geschichte gehört habe“, erwiderte Rufus entschieden, streichelte den Kopf der kleinen Katze, die nähergetappt war und sich nun schnurrend an seinen Beinen rieb – das Buch klapperte daraufhin ärgerlich mit dem Deckel, so als sei es eifersüchtig.  
„Sh, schon gut“, er kraulte den Buchrücken mit dem Zeigefinger, „Dich vergess ich doch nicht ...“

„Vielleicht wäre das ja etwas für mich?“, überlegte der Zauberer, der zwar Bücher jeglicher Art schätzte, jedoch dieses als etwas zu temperamentvoll für seinen Geschmack empfand.  
„Es ist nicht zu verkaufen!“, erwiderte Rufus fast schon panisch, streichelte beruhigend über den Buchdeckel, da die Seiten tatsächlich etwas ängstlich zu flattern schienen, drückte es dann beschützend an sich.

„Oh“, Albus nickte verstehend, kam sich schlagartig dumm vor. „Entschuldigung. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Ihres ist.“

„Schon gut“, sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf, ließ das Buch jetzt wieder los, legte es auf dem Beistelltisch ab. „Das konnten Sie ja nicht wissen. Ihm ist immer langweilig alleine und ehe es Unsinn anstellt, nehme ich es eben mit in den Laden, so lange ich dort bin. Ich glaube, es ist gerne in der Gesellschaft von anderen Büchern“, er lachte, „Und, lachen Sie mich bitte nicht aus, aber ich fühle mich dann auch weniger fremd und seltsam, wenn es hier ist.“ Er fuhr sich verlegen durchs widerspenstige Haar, rückte dann seine Brille zurecht.

„Wieso sollte ich lachen?“, Albus hob die Brauen; er verstand die enge Freundschaft mit einem Buch eigentlich recht gut. „Sie beide kennen sich schon länger?“

„Na ja, als ich ein Junge war habe ich mir wie die meisten Kinder einen Hund gewünscht“, erläuterte der junge Mann, „Aber meine Eltern und meine Großmutter dachten wohl, dass der zu viel Arbeit machen würde. Und statt mir einfach einen Hamster zu kaufen, haben sie sich eben für ein Buch entschieden.“ Er lachte. „Was glauben Sie, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis es mir erlaubt hat, es aufzuschlagen? Ich habe noch immer Narben davon an den Fingern.“ Er hob seine Hand etwa, sodass der Zauberer sehen konnte, dass sich dort tatsächlich mit der Zeit verblasste Zahnabdrücke befanden. „Aber irgendwann sind wir eben doch Freunde geworden und es hat mir erlaubt, auf seine Seiten zu schreiben.“

Der Zauberer runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist ein Tagebuch“, erläuterte der Buchhändler, der seine Verwirrung begriff, „In das Buch eines anderen würde ich natürlich nicht hineinschreiben.“ Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Furchtbare Unsitte.“

Albus nickte, denn das empfand er genauso.

„Es ist manchmal etwas zu impulsiv, aber es ist an sich ein guter Junge“, Rufus tätschelte beiläufig den abgegriffenen Bucheinband. „Ich schreibe vielleicht mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich oft hinein, aber weggeben würde ich es deswegen trotzdem nicht.“

„Wie ich schon sagte, es tut mir leid“, wiederholte der Zauberer. „Und … ich schätze, das ist ohnehin nicht so ganz das, was ich suche“, er rieb sich das Kinn. „Wenn auch so ähnlich ...“  
„Ja?“, der Buchhändler sah ihn fragend an, kam ihm einen Schritt entgegen.  
„Ja“, der Zauberer zögerte, nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen. „Vielleicht“, er senkte seine Stimme etwas, so als habe er Angst, jemand könne sie hören, „bin ich ja auch nur wieder her gekommen, um Sie zu sehen?“

Rufus starrte ihn verblüfft an, dann senkte er den Blick, so als sei ihm dieser Moment peinlich.

„Ich meine … ich ...“, stammelte Albus erschrocken, da er fürchtete, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. „Ich meinte damit nicht … nun … Sie wissen schon ...“ Eigentlich war er eher ein Mann direkter Worte, aber plötzlich schien es so schwer, darüber zu sprechen. Vermutlich hatte er sich getäuscht, wie sollte es denn auch sonst sein? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese unbedachte Äußerung nicht alles in Sekundenschnelle zerstörte.

„Schade.“ Hatte Rufus ihm gerade tatsächlich zugezwinkert?  
Der Zauberer blinzelte; seine Fantasie musste ihm da eindeutig einen Streich spielen, davon war er in diesem Moment völlig überzeugt.  
Dennoch nahm er allen Mut zusammen, beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und räusperte sich. „Und eh, nur mal angenommen, was wäre, wenn es vielleicht doch so war? Wenn ich das vielleicht doch so gemeint habe?“

Der Buchhändler sah ihn verblüfft an, dann musste er lachen.  
„Entschuldigung“, brachte er hervor, „Ich weiß, das ist sicher völlig unangebracht, aber … mir ist noch nie jemand begegnet, der es so gut schafft, Dinge nicht beim Namen zu nennen.“  
„Ach ja?“, Albus hob herausfordernd das Kinn.  
„Ja“, Rufus lachte schalkhaft, lachte ihn einfach aus, ,wie es schien.  
„Nun“, Albus zögerte, dann, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte er sich die wenigen Zentimeter hinunter, die sie in Größe unterschieden und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, dennoch mehr als er sich je erhofft hatte …

„Zufrieden?“, er sah den Buchhändler fragend an, der verlegen errötet war.  
„Eh, ja“, er rückte seine Brille zurecht, „Ich schätze, dann habe ich mich wohl getäuscht“, er lächelte. „Und vielleicht“, er berührte das bissige Tagebuch, so als suche er dessen moralische Unterstützung, „habe ich ja insgeheim auch ein wenig gehofft, dass dieser seltsame Zauberer wieder herkommen könnte, dem es offenbar nichts ausmacht, dass ich der nicht-magischste Mensch bin, dem er je begegnet ist ...“


	4. Chapter 4

Eigentlich war der Zauberer immer ein Frühaufsteher gewesen, doch jetzt, da ein anderes Wesen friedlich schlafend neben ihm lag und ihn vertrauensvoll als Kopfkissen verwendete, empfand er es als eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, den Beginn des Sonntags im Bett zu verbringen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich Schlaf fand. 

Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen, in denen sie einander rasch näher gekommen waren, angewöhnt, den Samstagabend und so viel des Sonntags wie möglich miteinander zu verbringen. Zuerst war er am Abend in sein ihm plötzlich einsam und reichlich uneinladendes Zimmer in der Schule zurückgegangen, doch dann hatte Rufus ihn schließlich mit reichlich verlegenem Blick gebeten, nicht zu gehen – und er war geblieben und hatte keine Sekunde davon bereut. 

Normalerweise fragte ihn niemand, wohin er ging, dennoch hielt Albus es für besser, eine Illusion von sich zu erzeugen, die sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer befand und dort offenbar vertieft in einem Stapel Bücher las. Ihm war zwar nie so ganz klar gewesen, was das Problem der anderen Leute mit seinem Privatleben war, aber er hielt es für besser, gerade in diesem kleinen Dorf hier nicht für so viele Gerüchte zu sorgen, die zusätzlich vielleicht auch noch seine neue Bekanntschaft in Misskredit brachten.   
Die magischen Landbewohner redeten schon genug darüber, dass der Buchhändler sich zwar gut in der Welt der Zauberei auskannte und ein netter junger Bursche zu sein schien, gleichzeitig aber eindeutig so nicht-magisch wie eine Kartoffel war, wie sie gerne zu sagen pflegten, da musste er nicht noch weiteres Gerede über ihn aufbringen. 

Er war schon immer eine ehrliche Natur gewesen, daher fiel es ihm schwer, ihr Verhältnis zueinander zu verbergen, aber er wusste, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb.  
Während seiner Studienzeit in der Stadt war alles so viel einfacher erschienen, es war nicht schwer gewesen, jemanden zu finden, mit dem man seine Zeit verbringen konnte, wenn man nur wusste, wo man suchen musste; die große Liebe wartete ganz sicher dort nicht auf einen, aber man fühlte sich zumindest für kurze Zeit weniger einsam, wenn auch anschließend auf seltsame Art und Weise unsagbar schmutzig.   
Seither hatte er niemanden mehr getroffen, er hatte sich stattdessen in seinen Büchern und seiner Arbeit verkrochen und sich insgeheim sogar damit abgefunden, vielleicht Karriere zu machen, aber bis ans Ende seines Lebens einsam zu sein. 

Doch jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles anders werden könne, dass es vielleicht eine Chance darauf gab, dass er, wenn die Zeiten und die Einstellung der Leute sich änderte, vielleicht nicht nur an diesem stürmischen Sonntagmorgen, sondern jeden Tag neben diesem friedlich schlafenden Wesen aufwachen durfte. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit so tun mussten, als seien sie nur Freunde, so würde er das auch willig ertragen, dachte er.

So in Gedanken versunken beugte er sich zu dem anderen Mann, küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn, hoffte, dass er nicht aufwachen und er ihn noch ein wenig beim Schlafen betrachten könne.  
Er hatte während seiner Studienzeit einige junge Männer getroffen, die meisten davon waren eindeutig erfahrener und weniger schüchtern als dieses Exemplar hier gewesen, dennoch, für sie hatte er vielleicht körperliche Anziehung verspürt, aber so wie für ihn hier hatte er noch nie für jemanden empfunden. 

Besagter blinzelte in diesem Moment schläfrig, zog ihn enger in seine Arme.  
„Nicht weggehen“, murmelte er, schloss dann wieder die Augen.   
„Hab ich doch gar nicht vor“, erwiderte der Zauberer, driftete dann tatsächlich endlich in den Schlaf ab. 

Als er wieder erwachte, klatschten noch immer Regentropfen gegen das Fenster – alles in allem wirkte der Tat uneinladend, so als sei es wirklich das beste, einfach im Bett zu bleiben, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nicht ging. Spätestens am Nachmittag musste er zurück …

„Ich dachte schon, du wolltest für ewig schlafen“, Rufus klang dennoch amüsiert, rieb seine Nase an der des Zauberers, gab ihm dann einen Kuss. „Wobei du übrigens so ungewohnt unschuldig aussiehst, wenn du schläfst ...“ Er streichelte ihm übers Haar. „Da möchte man gar nicht glauben, dass du insgeheim so schmutzig sein kannst“, spottete er liebevoll.   
„Als wärst du besser“, erwiderte Albus ebenso spöttisch, dachte dabei an die letzte Nacht, die sie beide fast durchgängig damit verbracht hatten, sich zu lieben.   
„Von mir erwartet man das doch“, erwiderte sein Gegenüber zu seiner Verblüffung entschieden.   
„Wieso das denn?“, der Zauberer setzte sich etwas auf, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfkissen und schlang einen Arm um den anderen Mann, der sich an seine Schulter lehnte.   
„Na ja, du weißt du selbst, was die Leute über mich reden“, erläuterte Rufus fast schon sachlich.  
„Und selbst wenn? Denkst du, die ahnen wirklich, was du letzte Nacht alles mit mir getan hast?“, fragte der Zauberer noch immer spöttisch, wenn auch mit freundlichem Unterton. „Wobei .. ich hoffe nicht, denn irgendwie wäre mir das vermutlich doch etwas peinlich.“ Er lachte. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir dabei geht ..“  
Rufus lachte. „Ich glaube, es würde mich ziemlich befangen machen“, entschied er, nahm die Hand des Zauberers in seine, streichelte sie. „Wobei“, er beugte sich zu seinem Ohr, „falls die Nachbarn doch etwas mitbekommen haben sollten, dann ist das ziemlich sicher deine Schuld.“  
„Ts“, Albus musste ebenfalls lachen, errötete dennoch etwas. „Betrachte es einfach als Kompliment.“ Er küsste ihn auf dem Mund. „Habe ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich dich liebe?“, fragte er leise.  
Rufus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das musst du nicht“, erklärte er, „ Das weiß ich doch auch so.“


	5. Chapter 5

Obwohl es später geworden war als gedacht, war Albus noch immer gedanklich bei seinem Unterricht, den er eben erst beendet hatte – die Abschlussklasse, die kurz vor ihren Prüfungen stand und sich daher in eine Mischung aus Fragen zu allen möglichen Themen und einem Bündel aus panischer Prüfungsangst verwandelt hatte.   
Er hatte versucht, ihnen die Angst zu nehmen, aber er erinnerte sich selbst vage noch an seine Schulzeit und daran, dass es ihn auch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt hätte, hätte ein Lehrer Anfang dreißig, der kaum selbst mit Universität und Schule fertig war, ihm einzureden versucht, dass sein Abschluss nicht über den Verlauf seines weiteren Lebens entscheide.

Er ertappte sich bei der Überlegung, wo er jetzt wohl sein würde, hätte er eben keine guten Noten gehabt, damit wiederum seine Eltern enttäuscht, nicht an der Universität studieren können.   
Andererseits, das hier war nie sein wirklicher Plan gewesen, er hatte die Welt kennenlernen, neue Dinge sehen wollen – er wusste selbst nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass er sich nach Abschluss seiner Studien plötzlich im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts wiedergefunden hatte, wo er sich auf die ausgeschriebene Stelle als Lehrer bewarb.   
Der Gedanke, vor einer Klasse von pubertierenden Hexen und Zauberer zu stehen und ihnen die Magie näher zu bringen, schien seinem jungen Hirn eigentlich alles andere als verlockend, dennoch, in diesem Moment war es ihm als eine gute Idee erschienen – und bald darauf hatte er festgestellt, dass es ihm tatsächlich Spaß machte, auch wenn es sich doch etwas seltsam anfühlte, dass er jetzt als Lehrer in den Klassenräumen stand, in denen er sich vor kurzem, so kam es ihm vor, noch als Schüler befunden, fasziniert zugehört oder sich alternativ auch häufiger gelangweilt hatte …

Mittlerweile hatte sich dieses Gefühl jedoch etwas gegeben. Auch wenn er noch immer mit Abstand das jüngste Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums war, so war er sich zumindest sicher, dass er eindeutig kein Teenager mehr war, auch wenn er sich manchmal noch immer so fühlte. Er war ganz sicher kein alter Mann, aber in dem Alter, in dem andere heirateten, eine Familie gründeten, während er …

Nein, so dachte er, er hatte jemanden und wenn er nur durfte, dann würde er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Es würde nicht ewig ein Geheimnis sein, was zwischen ihnen war – vielleicht musste es das auch irgendwann gar nicht mehr, dachte er versonnen. Die Zeiten würden sich sicher irgendwann einmal ändern.   
Vielleicht könnten sie sich ein kleines Cottage suchen, vielleicht irgendwo anders, wo niemand sie kannte, und konnten dort neu anfangen. Vielleicht würde es sogar ein gemeinsames Bücherregal geben -

Irritiert hielt er inne, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war, sondern ihn jemand in seinem Büro erwartete.  
„Was tust du hier?“, so sehr er sich eben noch nach ihm gesehen hatte, so seltsam kam es ihm plötzlich vor, Rufus hier zu sehen – das hier war seine andere Welt, die, in die Rufus in gewisser Weise nicht gehörte, weil Albus selbst das Gefühl hatte, sich verstellen zu müssen, nicht er selbst zu sein. 

„Ich … ich muss mit dir sprechen“, der Buchhändler sah ihm in die Augen – diesen Blick hatte er an ihm noch nie gesehen, er wusste ihn nicht zu deuten, außer dass er so freudlos wirkte.   
Albus nickte mechanisch. „Aber … muss das hier sein? Ich meine -“  
Rufus verdrehte die Augen, so als ahne er seine Gedanken. „Ja.“  
Albus widersprach nicht. „In Ordnung“, entschied er daher schlicht. „Dann -“, er lehnte sich an die Kante seines Schreibtischs. „Was ist?“, fragte er. 

„Ich“, Rufus zögerte, sah auf seine Füße hinab, die in abgetretenen Schuhen steckten. „Ich … ich werde fortgehen.“

Der Zauberer starrte ihn erschrocken an. Tausend Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, doch es fehlten ihm die Worte, die Angst auszudrücken, die er empfand.   
„Aber … wieso?“, stammelte er. „Ist es … irgendetwas, das ich gesagt oder getan habe?“ Auch wenn er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war; vielmehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich von Woche zu Woche näher kamen, dass es vermutlich nur noch wenige Dinge gab, die sie nicht voneinander wussten. Wenn sie sich stritten, dann waren es harmlose Dinge, nichts Weltbewegendes, vor allem nichts, das eine Trennung rechtfertigt hätte.   
„Nein“, Rufus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde unheimlich gerne bei dir bleiben, wenn ich nur könnte -“, er seufzte, wirkte plötzlich verloren.   
„Warum tust du es dann nicht?“, erwiderte Albus fragend. „Was versuchst du mir eigentlich wirklich zu sagen?“

„Hier, lies selbst“, er reichte ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Schreiben – so zerknittert, wie das Papier war, wirkte es, als habe er es vor Wut zu einem Ball zusammengeknüllt und dann doch wieder geglättet, da er sich gewahr geworden war, dass er es noch benötigte.   
Der Zauberer nahm den Brief entgegen, las stumm die wenigen Worte, die … natürlich wusste er, dass das eine Überreaktion war, dass das nicht gleich ein Todesurteil war, das die meisten Männer nach und nach einberufen wurden - aber was es auch immer war, er wusste, dass danach alles anders sein würde, sollten sie sich je wiedersehen …

„Manche sind eben über alles erhabene Zauberer, andere sind nur Menschen, die sich ihr Schicksal nicht aussuchen können.“  
Der Zauberer sagte nichts, stattdessen zog er ihn einfach in seine Arme, egal ob jederzeit jemand hereinkommen und sie sehen konnte, hielt ihn einfach fest, so als könne er ihn so vor allem beschützen.   
Er wollte Rufus nicht gehen lassen … doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Außer -

„Du könntest -“  
„Nein.“ Das sagte er ganz schlicht – und doch war es eine Aussage, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Ich mag vieles sein, aber ein Feigling bin ich ganz sicher nicht.“

Albus nickte. Er verstand – und doch auch wieder nicht.   
„Dann … ist das ein Abschiedsbesuch?“, fragte er tonlos. 

Rufus zögerte. „Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen“, versprach er, nahm die Hand des Zauberers, drückte sie, zwang sich sichtlich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich komme zurück und vielleicht hat die Welt sich ja dann ein bisschen geändert ...“

Albus sagte nichts. Fast wünschte er sich, er könnte dieses Märchen glauben – aber plötzlich fühlte er sich zu alt dazu, auch wenn ihm gerade danach war, wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen.


	6. Chapter 6

Die Zeiten waren düster geworden – und selbst die Tatsache, dass die Abschlussprüfungen vorbei waren, konnte die Stimmung nicht heben. Über der ganzen Schule schien derselbe dunkle Schleier zu hängen wie über dem Rest der Welt. 

Albus wusste nicht, wie andere empfanden, aber er kam sich schuldig vor, da die magische Welt tatsächlich zu einem großen Teil in einer Blase zu leben schien, die sie vor alledem beschützte, soweit das eben möglich war.  
Er verkroch sich stattdessen in Arbeit – mittlerweile sah er das Tageslicht höchstens nur noch durch die Fenster der Bibliothek, wenn er für wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen oder seinen Unterricht recherchierte, oder aber die kleinen Fenster der Klassenzimmer.   
Da er den Ruf eines Einzelgängers mittlerweile längst weg hatte, machte auch niemand den Versuch, ihn anzusprechen, sondern sie ließen ihn einfach in Ruhe, nahmen es hin, dass er lieber für sich blieb und höchstens mit der kleinen Katze sprach, die neuerdings bei ihm lebte.

Bevor er gegangen war, hatte Rufus ihn um diesen einzigen Gefallen gebeten – das bissige Buch würde er natürlich mitnehmen, sie gehörten zusammen, das stand außer Frage, aber die kleine Katze brauchte jemanden, der sich um sie kümmerte.  
So hatte der Zauberer das kleine Tier bei sich aufgenommen, ihm einen Korb in seinem Büro gebaut und ihm erklärt, dass es nicht auf die Idee kommen solle, seine Krallen am Bücherregal zu testen – das hätte er jedoch gar nicht sagen müssen, denn das kleine Tier schien entgegen dem, was man über seine Spezies sagte, äußerst wohlerzogen, verhielt sich mustergültig und folgte ihm stattdessen überall hin, wenn er vom Unterricht zurückkam. Da das kleine Tier sich als so anhänglich und folgsam entpuppt hatte, erlaubte er ihm mittlerweile sogar, in eine Decke eingewickelt auf seinem Schreibtisch zu dösen – offengestanden kam er sich dann auch weniger einsam und verloren vor, wenn es zumindest bei ihm war.   
Gedankenverloren kraulte er an diesem Abend über das struppige, gestreifte Fell des Kätzchens, hing seinem Gedanken nach – bis etwas mit einem energischen Scheppern gegen das Fenster knallte.

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch; das Kätzchen miaute mindestens genauso erschrocken.  
Als es erneut klopfte, eilte der Zauberer zum Fenster, focht den gewohnten Kampf mit den alten Scharnieren aus und öffnete dann das Fenster, stellte fest, dass auf dem Fensterbrett eine winzige, wie ein gerupftes Huhn wirkende Eule saß, die ein in Relation zu ihr riesiges Paket neben sich hatte, das von zahlreichen Wasser- und Schmutzflecken geziert war. Zudem hielt sie einen Brief im Schnabel, der nicht wesentlich besser aussah. 

„Für mich?“, Albus sah den Vogel fragend an – die Eule ließ daraufhin den Brief in seine Hand fallen, gab ein zustimmendes Krächzen von sich, das eher nach einem Raben als nach einer Eule klang.   
„Oh, eh, natürlich“, er nickte – dass er sich bei diesem Sturm nach draußen wagte, dafür hatte der Vogel eindeutig eine Belohnung verdient. Zudem -  
„Möchtest du etwas Wasser?“  
Der Vogel krächzte dankend, tauchte dann wenig später seinen Schnabel in die Tasse voll Wasser, die ihm der Zauberer aufs Fensterbrett stellte.

Er brannte darauf, den Brief zu lesen, hatte er die Handschrift doch gleich erkannt – er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber er war für jedes Lebenszeichen dankbar.   
Hastig riss er den Umschlag auf, überflog die Worte, die sich aufgrund der Nässe des Papiers überhaupt noch entziffern ließen, las sie dann noch einmal …

… hoffe, die Eule erreicht dich …  
… Zeiten werden nicht besser … manchmal denke ich … das Ende von allem sein könnte …   
… vermisse dich …   
… wenn ich zurück komme, wenn … 

… ist zu gefährlich … pass gut auf es auf … vielleicht lässt es dich ja eines … in sich lesen …

… ich liebe dich … 

Er ließ das durchnässte Papier sinken, sah dann auf das Paket hinab, das scheinbar ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte herumwackelte.   
Er nahm seinen Brieföffner, zerschnitt behutsam die Paketschnur, riss das Papier ab und fand darin das in fleckiges Leder gebundene bissige Buch, das drohend die Zähne fletschte, nach ihm schnappte.  
„Sh, ich bin es doch nur“, wisperte der Zauberer, streichelte beruhigend den Rücken des Buches, das ihn offenbar wiedererkannte und gehorsam den Deckel zuklappte. „Sh ...“ Er drückte es an sich, so wie Rufus es oft getan hatte – und fühlte sich nun plötzlich furchtbar allein.

Er hatte etwas von Zurückkommen geschrieben, aber Albus mochte nicht daran glauben. Wenn er sich sogar von seinem wertvollsten Besitztum trennte, dann glaubte Rufus selbst nicht daran, das wusste der Zauberer. 

Mutlos ließ er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken und begann zu weinen. 

Das Kätzchen stupste ihn vorsichtig mit seinem Schnäuzchen an, doch auch das vermochte ihn nicht zu trösten, denn er war sich sicher, dass er gerade dabei war, die einzige Liebe seines Lebens zu verlieren …


	7. Chapter 7

Niemand musste es ihm sagen, Albus wusste es einfach. Und er brachte es noch nicht einmal über sich, weitere Nachforschungen einzuholen, soweit es seine magischen Fähigkeiten zuließen. 

Das Buch schien es ebenfalls zu ahnen – es schnappte zwar nicht nach ihm, doch es verweigerte generell, dass er es aufschlug. Und nun, wenn er es sich recht bedachte, dann wollte er das auch gar nicht – er wollte nicht in den Geheimnissen und Gedanken des anderen Mannes herumschnüffeln, das stand ihm eindeutig nicht zu. 

Manchmal hatte er die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht zu viel Schwarzmalerei betrieb – dann stellte er sich vor, dass Rufus bald zurückkommen werde, so wie die vielen anderen, nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war.   
Vielleicht würde er verletzt sein, vielleicht würde da auch diese leere Traurigkeit in seinen Augen sein wie bei vielen der anderen – aber er würde ihn wieder haben. Er würde ihn in seine Arme schließen und nie wieder loslassen, ganz egal, was die Leute über sie tratschten. 

Fast hoffte etwas in ihm, dass er im Buchladen sein, ihm vielleicht dieses sympathische, schräge Lächeln schenken und ihn fragen würde, ob er ihn vermisst habe – doch nein, stattdessen schien der Laden verlassen, an der Tür hing ein handgeschriebenes Schild mit den Worten „zu Verkaufen.“

Bisher hatte es nur „Bis auf weiteres geschlossen“ gelautet, ein Hinweis darauf, dass Rufus sicher wiederkommen werde …  
Albus blinzelte, doch es standen noch immer dieselben Worte auf dem Schild. Das musste ein Fehler sein, eindeutig. 

„Entschuldigen Sie“, er hielt eine hastig an ihm vorbeieilende, ältliche Hexe am Umhang fest. „Ich will Sie gar nicht lange belästigen. Aber wissen Sie, was passiert ist?“ Er versuchte, sich neutral zu geben, ein beiläufig interessierter Passant – aber es gelang ihm nicht, da der Eisklumpen in seinem Magen sekündlich zu wachsen schien. 

„Ach, der armer Junge. War vielleicht ein wenig merkwürdig, aber verdient hatte er das sicher nicht. So wie keiner von all den armen Jungen, die der Krieg schon gefordert hat …. seine Mutter war hier das letzte Wochenende hier, um den Buchladen aufzulösen. Die arme Frau. So eine nette Hexe. Hab ja schon immer gedacht, dass der Bursche ein Squib war … “, er fröstelte bei den Worten, die an sein Ohr drangen. Natürlich, der Tratsch hatte bereits seine Runde gemacht – und fast wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte nicht gefragt. Dann hätte er vorgeben können, die Wahrheit nicht zu kennen und bis an sein Lebensende weiter hoffen können, auch wenn das fast genauso geschmerzt hätte. Alles war besser als Gewissheit zu haben, dass er nie wiederkommen würde. 

Er wollte gar nichts weiter hören, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ die ältere Hexe einfach stehen, die etwas über schlechte Manieren der heutigen Jugend und wie so etwas wie er ein Vorbild für Kinder sein wollte vor sich hin murmelte.

Er war dankbar dafür, dass der Regen wieder einsetzte und so niemand sehen konnte, dass er weinte.


	8. Chapter 8

Zurück in der Schule erwartete Albus das Kätzchen schon an der Zimmertür, miaute fragend – ganz so als ahne es, dass etwas vorgefallen war.  
Der Zauberer seufzte, ging in die Knie, streichelte ihm übers Fell.  
„Rufus ist tot“, erklärte er dem kleinen Tier mit stockender Stimme, woraufhin dieses erschrocken miaute, fast so als habe es ihn verstanden. „Er wird nie wieder kommen ...“

Das Kätzchen gab einen hohen, wehklagenden Ton von sich – und ja, er war sich fast sicher, dass es auch weinte, genauso wie er. Er hatte sich eigentlich Mühe geben wollen, gefasst bleiben wollen, selbst wenn es nur für eine Katze und ein altes Tagebuch war – und doch brachte er es nicht fertig, brach in hemmungsloses Schluchzen aus. 

Er ließ sich in dem alten Sessel fallen, den er in eine Ecke seines Büros gestellt hatte, da das Kätzchen gerne dort schlief und es so bei ihm sein konnte, schlang die Arme um sich und weinte wie ein kleines Kind.

Er hätte etwas tun können, dachte er, irgendetwas. Er wusste zwar nicht was, aber wofür war er dann ein verdammter Zauberer, wenn er ohnehin nichts zustande brachte als lächerliche Formeln, die doch keinem weiterhalfen?  
Was war das alles hier schon wert, wo es plötzlich doch nur noch alberner Budenzauber schien?

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als streichelte ihm eine kleine Hand über die Schulter, so als wolle ihn jemand trösten.  
Erschrocken hob er den Kopf, sah sich einem zierlichen, blassen Mädchen mit langen, struppigen dunklen Locken gegenüber. Eine Schülerin vielleicht? Aber wie kam sie hierher, war er sich doch sicher, dass er abgeschlossen hatte?

Hastig versuchte er sich zu fassen, rieb sich über die Augen. 

„Nicht weinen, Professor“, bat die Kleine jetzt, die ein zerlumptes, blaukariertes Kleid trug, aus dem sie herausgewachsen schien; es reichte ihr kaum bis an die Knie und ließ ihre Handgelenke frei. Und ja, er mochte sich täuschen, aber ihre Augen wirkten, als habe sie bis eben selbst geweint.  
Obgleich er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wie er sich sicher war, kam sie ihm doch vertraut vor – irgendetwas an ihr, auch wenn er nicht benennen konnte, was. „Nicht weinen, bitte.“ Und dann verwandelte sie sich vor seinen Augen wieder in das getigerte Kätzchen. 

Der Zauberer blinzelte – das musste er geträumt haben. War er über seinen Kummer hinweg jetzt auch noch wahnsinnig geworden?  
Das kleine Tier sah ihn aus großen Augen an, die denen des Mädchens von eben ähnelten.  
„Nein, das ist doch albern“, murmelte er – kein Kind diesen Alters, die Kleine mochte vielleicht zehn oder elf sein, war zu so etwas wie Transfiguration in der Lage. Sehr magische Kinder schaffen vielleicht einen einfachen Schwebezauber, aber das .. nein, das war doch absurd.

Und doch …

„Du musst keine Angst haben, du kannst dich ruhig zeigen“, sagte er in so ruhigem Tonfall wie möglich, „Ich werde dir nichts tun ...“

Wenige Sekunden später war das Kätzchen verschwunden, dafür stand wieder das Mädchen vor ihm, strich sich verlegen eine der ungepflegten Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die aussahen, als haben sie schon länger keinen Kamm mehr gesehen. Es senkte schüchtern den Kopf, wagte kaum zu dem Zauberer aufzusehen, schnüffelte, da ihm vom Weinen die Nase lief. 

Der Zauberer wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch dann fegte er seine Überraschung einfach beiseite, sondern fragte nur schlicht: „Minerva – ist das dein richtiger Name?“ So hatte Rufus das Kätzchen genannt, da ihm der Name spontan passend erschienen war, als er es gefunden hatte – doch Albus hatte nun das Gefühl, dass hier durchaus auch etwas magische Überzeugung im Spiel gewesen sein konnte. 

Das Mädchen nickte, ließ dann sein Haar in sein Gesicht fallen, so als wolle es sich verstecken, schlang ängstlich die Arme um sich, so als fürchte es, er könne ihm etwas tun. 

„Du musst keine Angst haben“, versicherte der Zauberer, „Und … das bist die ganze Zeit du gewesen, das Kätzchen?“ Erneut nickte das Kind schüchtern.  
„Beeindruckend“, er kam nicht umher, das zu sagen, „Wer hat dir das beigebracht?“ Vielleicht gab es eine ehrgeizige Hexe oder einen Zauberer in der Familie, der sich mit der Kleinen beschäftigt und ihr schon einige Sprüche beigebracht hatte, bevor sie überhaupt alt genug für das Studium der Magie war? Doch andererseits, die Kleine wirkte nicht wie ein Kind, das überhaupt ein Zuhause hatte – sie wirkte, als habe sie sicher mal eine Mutter gehabt, die für sie gesorgt und für sie dieses Kleid ausgesucht hatte, doch es musste lange her sein, hatte das Kleidungsstück vielleicht vor einigen Wachstumsschüben des Kinds gut gepasst und war jetzt kaum mehr als ein Lumpen.

„Niemand“, antwortete das Mädchen leise, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es ist einfach passiert.“

Albus nickte. Es kam selten vor, aber manche Menschen waren eben so magisch, dass manchmal die Magie die Herrschaft an sich riss und die Hexe oder den Zauberer gar nicht mehr zu Wort kommen ließ.  
„Und deine Eltern …?“

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … hab keine Eltern mehr“, sagte es leise mit rauer Stimme. „Sie wollen mich nicht mehr.“  
Albus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Wie meinst du das?“, erkundigte er sich, bot dem Kind dann den Sessel an, auf dem es als Kätzchen immer gerne saß, zog sich selbst seinen Besucherstuhl heran.  
„Sie haben gesagt ich bin böse und nicht mehr ihr Kind, weil ich … Dinge kann“, sie schluchzte, schlang die Arme um sich, als wolle sie sich selbst trösten, „Dabei mach ich das doch gar nicht absichtlich, es passiert einfach manchmal.“

Der Zauberer nickte – für manche nichtmagischen Familien war es genauso schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ihr Kind magische Fähigkeiten hatte, wie für manche Zaubererfamilien, dass ihr Nachwuchs eben so nichtmagisch war wie möglich.  
Er hatte schon so einiges erlebt, aber das hier war der bisher schlimmste Fall – dass eine Familie ein Kind gleich verstieß, nur weil es eine Hexe war, das schien ihm so unglaublich herzlos, dass er es kaum glauben konnte. 

„Und da hab ich gedacht, es ist besser, wenn ich für immer eine Katze bleibe“, erklärte das kleine Mädchen ernst, „Weil dann denken die Leute sicher nicht, dass ich böse bin. Und … es war schön im Buchladen zu wohnen“, sie lächelte zaghaft bei der Erinnerung, „Rufus war immer lieb zu mir und hat nie gemeine Sachen gesagt, wie dass ich verflucht wäre oder böse. Er hat mich einfach aufgenommen, ohne zu fragen, woher ich komme“, sie sah auf ihre Füße hinab, begann zu weinen. „Ich will nicht, dass er tot ist. Er war doch ein guter Mensch. Und“, sie stockte, „ich habe manchmal gehofft, dass ich ihm vielleicht irgendwann sagen könnte, wer ich bin und er mich dann nicht hassen würde … und dass ich bei euch beiden bleiben könnte ...“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, sah zu Boden, so als schäme sie sich für ihre Worte. 

„Ich werde dich nicht fort schicken“, erwiderte Albus, der den Gedankengang des Kinds erriet. „Nur auf dem Schreibtisch kannst du so vermutlich nicht mehr schlafen“, versuchte er einen Scherz, auch wenn er noch immer die traurige Bitterkeit fühlte, streichelte ihr übers Haar, hielt inne, als es an die Scheibe klopfte.  
Er öffnete das bockige Fenster, woraufhin eine Eule hereinflatterte, erst ihr Gefieder schüttelte und dann einen mit rotem Siegel versehenen Brief hochhielt.

„Pünktlich wie gewohnt. Ich schätze, der ist für dich, Minerva“, meinte Albus mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln – er freute sich für das Mädchen, das mit großen Augen von ihm zu der Eule sah und dann den Brief öffnete - und doch kostete es ihn Mühe, da ein Teil seiner selbst sich noch immer einfach unter der Bettdecke verkriechen und weinen wollte.  
„Das Schuljahr ist bald zu Ende und ich denke, die neue erste Klasse im nächsten Semester könnte eine Hexe wie dich brauchen.“

\- ENDE -


End file.
